Smallworlds Fanfiction
by extraordinlarry
Summary: A bunch of drabbles by the players of Smallworlds, an online game. Not all of them are made by me and I have received permission from the owners of the story to post this.
1. Milannah

**Ship: **Minnah

**Plot: **Miley's burning anger suddenly turns into shock after learning something about Hannah...

Miley's fingers burned as the tap of the keyboard. God, how she HATED that girl. Why couldn't she go back to watching Ninjago? She frowned, and pressed 'send message'. Miley waited for a few minutes before she tapped refresh on her new iMac, another sorry thread was shown on the screen. The thread was by Hannah Earth. God, that girl has some nerve. She frowned once again, clicking on the thread. She scrolled down, and read the section that was about her.

Dear Miley,

I'm sorry for arguing with you. It was just that the message was really mean! I'm going to confess one thing...

I'm in love with you.

Miley gasped.


	2. Milannah, Again

As the bell rang for fourth period history, Miley groaned. Yet another class with that dreadful, idiotic troll deemed Hannah. She hated her with every fiber of her being, just thinking of her made her so overcome with rage. Miley shook this anger away and made her way down the hall.

Of course on the way there, the 'forumers', a clique of sophomores who wrote for the school newspaper and literary arts magazines snickered as Miley walked past. Miley also wrote for them, but she was estranged because she had called out every single one of them from time to time. They were aware that her fourth period breakdown was because of Hannah. Mostly all of them thought that their little rivalry was stupid, and so that dastardly Jake Anderson bellowed, "Miley, go f- a cow."

Miley paid no mind to the comments made by others who were easily annoyed over the quarrels. It was constant, there was no cease to them. All they did was argue in irrelevant places. However, her unreasonable anger at Hannah took over her other red-hot emotions at the forumers. And so she stayed focused on one thing, making Hannah look stupid.

Later in class, as Hannah answered, before Dr. Joseph Marley, the history teacher, could correct her politely, Miley stood up and shouted.

"Ha! I HATE YOU! Look at Hannah, can she never answer right? What an idiot... uh... hun!"

The other students remained silent. They were used to this.

"I'm sick of it, Miley," cried Hannah, "Why do you always degrade me around the others?"

Miley was left speechless, she had never really thought about it, so Hannah continued, "Please stop! My life is taken up by you insulting me all the-"

She was cut off by a passionate yet rageful kiss. Hannah couldn't help but compare it to fire. She was left doe-eyed as Hannah ran out the door in hysterics.


	3. Kelizabeth

Elizabeth's avatar paced back an forth in her virtual home. She couldn't get Ken off of her mind. Images of his flawless pixels flooded her walls on flickr posters. Love potions and flowers surrounded each shrine she had of him. She had been keeping her little obsession with Ken a secret, but she knew she couldn't contain her feelings much longer. She decided today was the day she would admit her love for him. Elizabeth opened her friend list to see Ken was online. She exuberantly went to the space he was online in. The name of the space was unfamiliar; It definitely wasn't one of Ken's spaces. As the space loaded, she anticipated what she would be telling Ken in a matter of seconds. Her avatar poofed into the space. Elizabeth's mouth gaped open at the sight being displayed on her computer screen. Ken was cybering with Imran. Inappropriate and raunchy language flooded the virtual room.  
She felt her whole body freeze, not knowing how to react to the moment.  
It wasn't much longer until Ken took notice of Elizabeth's presence. His avatar immediately hopped out of the double bed, abruptly stopping any sexual-talk. "elizabeth" one speech bubble emerged from Ken. "i um" another one "its for a science project" another speech bubble "at school" he continued.  
"kEN UR NUMBER ONE IN MY HEART BUT I GUESS I AM NOT NUMBER ONE IN YOURS. I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY" Elizabeth exploded. Imran sat back awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Ken began typing out a response to Elizabeth, but she had left.  
Ken and Imran were alone again.  
"elizabth is fat anyway she has 2 chins she traded her neck for another chin" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"ur not even" ken started "funny." each of his sentences were chopped up into like 13 speech bubbles, no exaggeration. "i dont know y" " i even cybered with you" "Jerk" he finally typed out, into 3 individual bubbles.  
Imran's heart ached. He knew he was a jerk, but he had always thought he was funny. He was confused. "i am funny" he objected.  
"no" Ken started, "ur not even funny" he tapped out another addition "youre just a huge jerk and nobody" he stopped "likes you" he finished.  
"bye" Imran spoke. He always said vague or awkward things before leaving someplace. Before Ken had a chance to reply, he had poofed out of the room. Ken was all alone. He felt as if Elizabeth deserved an explanation, given the fact he was constantly flirting with her.  
He began composing a mail message to her. Not knowing what to say, he decided to just send her song lyrics. The first song that came to mind was 'The Bad Touch' by The Bloodhound Gang.

"Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about"

He began typing

"Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"

He took time to write out the entire song, in hopes that his time and effort would be enough for Elizabeth to forgive him.


	4. Kimran

Ken dived into the water, he took long, powerful strokes. After all it was a 100 freestyle. Ken's splash made Imran shriek. Imran made sure to cheer louder than everyone, he was very competitive for his hubby. He began throwing large amounts of curry into the water, I guess he forgot that he's the only one who loves curry. Finally, the timer stopped, Imran looked up at the board. His time was: 99:99:99. Imran whispered:"You know what that means" Ken grinned. "I do" They continued extremely sexual conversation until one of the coaches, Joseph Marley told the f-ggots to go home if they want to talk about lube. They left and cursed at the homophobe. But in Marley's heart (and p-n-s), he really wanted to join in on the fun. too bad he approached the couple in a terrible way. Marley whispered: "ughugh i ken c ken's d in dat speedo I WANT D"


	5. Euroriley

It was yet another forum party. Neither Euro or Riley wanted to be there, but they were both invited by Melissa who insisted that they come. Nobody really knew the person who was hosting, probably just another newbie who'd be scared off in two weeks.

While Elizabeth went off into some tangent about something that involved vaginas, Riley reached for another red solo cup of vodka. She'd usually join in, but she couldn't deal with it tonight. So she drank away until she was deafer (or blinder) than Helen Keller.

Two hours into the God forsaken party, Riley's was completely incoherent. She felt dazed by the bright fluorescent lighting of the starter space. She looked around the party. It seemed as if everybody was speaking in some foreign language. Although she could make out the yells of some idiotic forumer screaming at another. The crowd surrounded the two as one hit the other, as Joseph Marley said, with the stfu truck.

Riley paid no attention to this, however. All she could focus on was how hot Euro looked at this moment. She was lounging on a white couch, her eyes batting subconciously. It definitely wasn't the beer goggles. She looked like God was trying to create Megan Fox to the tenth power. She sloppily stalked over to the stunning woman, drunkingly spilling the contents of her glass. Riley grabbed on to Euro's shoulder, partially to be alluring, but more for balance.

"You're making my lady parts angrier than Miley is at Hannah," she slurred, barely understandable.

Euro turned her head slightly, to look Riley in the eyes. She could decipher one thing instantaneously- passion. She didn't have time to analyze more, because Riley grabbed her face, and pressed her lips to hers. Before it escalated further, Euro made sure this would only include the two of them. They were going to be glutonous, and have each other all to themselves. Riley and Euro sidestepped into a dark closet, still connected at the lip. They were definitely heard, the groans coming from the wood paneled door, but no one would see them until the next morning, hair disheveled, and half naked. They knew one thing- they'd never regret this drunken hookup.


End file.
